


Historical Accuracy

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humour, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Historical Accuracy

"I wish Camelot _had_ looked like that," Aziraphale sighed. "I spent most of the time wishing someone would remember how to repair the hypocaust."

"But there was all the boiled mutton you could eat," Crowley said, sniggering at Aziraphale's despair.

"And nobody dressed like that! Really, I should write to the BBC."

"It wasn't all bad," Crowley said. "I was happy to reunite Arthur with his sister."

"That went _so_ well," Aziraphale muttered. He spluttered at the TV. "Did Arthur and Merlin _ever_ look like they were going to kiss?"

"Thought you said you'd _been_ in Camelot?" Crowley said dryly.


End file.
